A Night with Adam Lambert
by Sky79
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff comes over to hang with Adam Lambert. But Tommy finds something out. An Adommy fiction.


Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff could be seen sitting on a couch in Adam's living room. The lights were dimmed as they were watching a romance comedy on a DVD. Each of them were sitting on either side of the couch. They laughed at some parts, though there was a scene where the main guy was breaking up with his girl. Adam saw and commented to it.

"I feel sorry for her. She didn't deserve that." Adam said out loud. "I would have never done that."

Tommy didn't say anything back, though he could feel Adam looking at him. Tommy kept his attention to the TV. A little more time went and Adam began to move some, getting a bit closer to Tommy. Once again, Tommy kept his attention to the TV. A few more minutes went by, and he felt it, Adam looking at him, only this time, Tommy looked to him. Adam was right near him now, a smile on his face as he watched the movie.

"I'm getting a drink." Tommy said as he got up quickly, feeling uncomfortable. Tommy went to the kitchen, thoughts running through his mind as he took a glass out of the cabinet and began to open the freezer for some ice. 'What is he up to?' he thought to himself. 'He's been trying to get close to me lately. Doesn't he know I have a girlfriend. And that what we do on stage is just for entertainment.' he said to himself as he shook his head. He let out a sigh as he poured himself some cola. He brushed his hair back behind his right ear and began to walk back to the living room after hearing Adam laughing at something. He saw that Adam was now laying on the couch.

"Uh, can I sit down?" Tommy said to him.

"You were taking too long, so I laid down." Adam told him with a smile as he looked up at him.

"Fine. I'll sit on the floor." Tommy said as he sat down just after he took a long sip of his cola. He sat down on the floor, next to the couch, next to Adam who was laying on the couch. He sipped some more before placing it on the coffee table. A few more moments went by and Tommy began to feel a warm tingle sensation. He smiled at it, enjoying it, till he realized what was giving him that feeling. Adam was running his fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy jolted back some, looking back at him.

"What the hell?!?" Tommy said to him.

"I'm sorry. I like your hair." Adam said with a smile.

"Why have you been acting like this?" Tommy asked, not happy.

"Acting like what?" Adam said, trying to play dumb.

"You've been trying to get close to me all night. I came over here cause you were alone and you wanted to hang out. Is there some hidden motive here?"

"No. I'll stop." Adam said. Tommy glared at him for a moment. "Cross my heart!" Adam said doing the motion over his heart with a smile. Tommy sighed and tuned back around. They finished the movie and Tommy got up to take the DVD out.

"I better be getting home. It's late." Tommy said as he saw it was almost one in the morning.

"Don't go. Please." Adam said to him, now laying on his back, looking at him. "Come here." Tommy went to him, sitting back on the floor, only this time, he was sitting in front of the couch, near Adam. "Don't take this wrong, but I like you a lot."

"Thanks. I like you too." Tommy told him.

"Tommy, I think you're cute and an amazing musician. And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. It's just, I don't have anyone in my life like you all do." Adam told him, looking a bit sad.

"Uh…Adam…." Tommy said, getting that awkward feeling again. He looked to the floor.

"Can I have one night? With you? No one needs to know." Adam finally told him, as he placed a hand on Tommy's chin, making him look at him. 'God I could melt in his eyes.' Adam thought as he looked into them.

"Adam, I'm straight. I got a girl. I can't….." Tommy began but was cut off.

"Please?" Adam said with a little pout. "I promise to be gentle." he told him as he took his other hand and began to play with the longer hair that was tucked behind the right ear. Tommy felt like he was stunned, feeling Adam playing with his hair again, feeling his hand on his face. Before he could protest, Adam leaned down and began to kiss him. Their tongues dancing, Adam holding him close, their eyes closed.

Adam pulled away, still playing with Tommy's hair. Tommy's face was stunned with a smile. He loved how Adam kissed. Before he knew it, Adam pulled him on top of him, where Adam began to shower his neck with kisses and love bites. Tommy let out a moan here and there as he felt Adam's teeth. Tommy was actually enjoying it. They kissed some more, Adam holding the back of Tommy's head.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Adam whispered into his ear. Tommy nodded as he got off of him. They began to move things to the bedroom, where one thing lead to another. Adam gave Tommy the time of his life. One where Tommy would be craving it, asking and begging for it.

The next morning came and Tommy found himself laying naked under the sheets. He felt a strong arm draped over him. He slowly turned his head and saw Adam, asleep, holding him. Tommy smiled as he laid his head back down. He didn't know what would come now, but if he were to be a with guy, Adam would be the one. The only one.

**THE END**


End file.
